


Story of a Bird and a Cat

by moonfox281



Series: 2017 Prompt [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 16:35:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10469436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonfox281/pseuds/moonfox281
Summary: Anonymus request: "What about Jason getting adopted by Catwoman and meeting Dick as Robin. I just want them to be cute and happy. Also I want Dick to be hurt and then saying something sappy like, at least I could be your hero. I just want them to be happy."Your word is my command.





	

**Author's Note:**

> if you want to read this AU on Tumblr, click [here](https://moonfox281.tumblr.com/post/158893214036/you-want-prompte-i-habe-one-what-about-jason) .

 

 

 

They said curiosity killed the cat.

This time, the cat would be the death of his curiosity.

 

Dick flung himself across the air, feeling the wind before gravity took over and handed the fall. It was always this moment, blending into the night and flying above rooftops, that gave the fastest beat of his heart, the most thrill of his mind, and the most exciting energy of his body.

It was a good night, a night went crime was nothing but a few petty thugs, and Bruce let him flew around freely in a certain distance, enough to make him feel like owning independence.

He didn’t expect much on a night like this, and patrol was just merely for precocious and joy of being in the air.

 

Never that he thought, how wrong he had been.

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

“Does this mean I’m gonna have a new play station?” Jason said as he poked his head to take a view of what was inside the bag.

“You did good tonight.” Selina smiled as she ruffled his head. “So I guess yes, I’ll buy you a new PS4.”

 

Fist in the sky, he couldn’t help but grin like a menace and turned to give the tower where they had just broken in and took away 24 carat of pure diamond the middle finger.

Selina chuckled and put back her gargoyle.

“Come on, let’s race home.”

 

Who was he to turn down a challenge like that?

 

It was all about speed, and playing dirty. He wouldn’t hurt Selina, not ever, the woman had saved his life and brought him into her warm open arms. She had helped him cut loose from the streets, the hunger, and the cold. Who would have thought getting stabbed in the guts and lying cold blood in a dirty alley would bring her to his life. But it did, and Jason couldn’t be more thankful for his shitty life than he had ever been.

He slipped through an apartment’s window, scared the shit out the old lady in the room, and headed right out through the opposite window, catching Selina jumping above his head on the rooftop.

He looked around, hearted thumping rapidly, adrenaline filled every pulse and got swallowed by excitement and the cool wind hitting his face.

And seemed like he had gotten too excited, because when he spotted the upcoming shadow, he just kept running with the fear of losing Catwoman, only when that shadow didn’t seem to stop and getting really close in a really high speed, Jason stumbled to hold back his limbs.

“Holy shi−”

 

He didn’t get to finish his sentence as the impact came, smashing his body into that bunch of red, green and yellow.

 

It was like getting hit by the bus, not quite that painful, but damn, what a hell of a shock. When the stars stopped circling around his head, Jason found himself laying back flat to the cold, hard concrete floor of the rooftop, and what was abnormal was, when he looked up, instead of seeing Gotham’s night sky like he had expected, it was a head, a bunch of raven hair that was a few shades darker than his (if that was even possible), with a hint of blue under the moonlight. His chest was warm and goddamn heavy like someone was lying on him, coming to think with a clearer mind, someone actually _was_!

And a cape, a freaking yellow cape pooled over that person’s shoulder and over Jason’s feet. Red and green and yellow, and a fucking cape, out of all people in this shitty city, he just had to stumble on the goddamn Robin.

 

“Yo, get the fuck of me, stupid bird!”

 

The hero groaned out and slowly lifted his head up, shaking it a bit, making those pretty curly locks on his forehead dance.

Wait, what was he thinking? Nothing was pretty about a damn vigilante!

 

“You crashed on me.” The little thing upon him managed to breathe out a sentence.

“No, you did! Don’t fucking blame on me.”

“You were supposed to stop!”

“I did! And you just have to smash your fat ass on me!”  

“You’re rude.”

“And who are you to judge!” Jason snarled, wanting to punch this boy square in the face. “And get the fuck off me!”

 

Robin grumbled and wrinkled his body, shaking the light cape on his back a bit. He stopped like he just realized something was wrong and stared right back at Jason, eyes that he had already known were too blue hidden behind white lenses.

“What?” Feeling annoyed by the staring, Jason couldn’t help but spit out.

“Can you move your hand, please?”

 

Only now that Jason realized, his hand was on Robin’s waist and holding him senselessly. For the record, Jason did _not_ panic!

“Just get off.” He quickly retreated his hand like it had just been electrocuted, and shoved Robin’s shoulders, urging him to move off his body.

 

Now that he got his personal space back, he suddenly noticed that Robin actually smelled pretty great, clean and fresh, with a dust of night mist and tea, like the English brand he saw Selina drank sometimes.

When Jason managed to get up, Catwoman landed beside him. She rested a hand on his shoulder, eyes looked ahead, where Robin, who apparently had quickly moved a good 2 feet away from Jason right when he was away from him, and Batman, appeared out of nowhere, now standing in front of his protégé, shielding him with his massive body like he was in front of a potential harm.

Fucking Bat.

 

“Batman.” Selina started, voice sang in her own seductive way. “How do we own this pleasure?”

 Batman glared and Jason swore that could make criminal shit their pants.

“Your kid seems to come in counter with Robin, Catwoman.” That voice, that fucking voice was gonna give Jason nightmare one day, he could see it.

“My kid?” Selina quirked her eyebrows, totally didn’t buy the Bat’s shit. “And what about yours?”

“He was supposed to move!” Robin poked his head out behind Batman’s legs, a hand fisted his cape like tiny little kid behind his mother’s dress.

“What? You were the one who bumped on me!” Jason was so not having this shit, the Bat was his bad nerve, he was totally gonna wrecked his Batmobile’s tires someday, and tonight was a good night, which meant Jason still got a lot of leftover energy to burn.

“Hey! It was totally your fault!” Robin seemed to not eager to leave without a fight, keeping nudging his little brunette head out despite the Bat kept pushing him back behind his cape.

“You were the one who landed on me and didn’t move out, you stupid bird!”

“I didn’t move out?! You were the one who held on my waist with a dead grip of your arm.”

That made Selina give him weird looks, that made the _fucking_ Batman give him weird looks! Jason was definitely not blushing!

“That… that was your waist?! Ha, you’re so tiny I thought it was your wrist!” Save yourself together, Jason, for your own dignity. “Does it challenge you much, fighting crime with those skinny legs of yours?”

Robin turned beat red and looked ready to jump on him.

“I am not… Who are you to talk, kitten!”

“Fuck you! I ain't no kitten, chick!”

“You… I’m not a chic−”

“Alright, let’s head back.” Batman put his hand on Robin back and guided the boy away from the fight, completely ignored the tiny pouty face beside his leg.

 

Jason couldn’t help but feel victorious. He pushed his hands against the hips and watched the Bats leaving with head held high. Chick, he called Robin chick, and got the chance to see the bird turn beat red and boys, didn’t it worth a million dollar.

“You seem interested in him.” Selina smirked at him, leaning on one side, the look she was giving was totally amused.

“What? Who?”

She rolled her eyes.

“So you’re interested in Batman?”

“WHAT?!! Eww, uh… no!”

“So you know who I’m talking about.” She smirked again, this time Jason saw a hint of her teeth flash of her teeth behind the gap of her lips.

“You… you mean Robin?”

A crock of eyebrow was the only answer he got.

“No… nope! Nope. Not gonna have that happen.” She kept looking at him with those eyes. “No… don’t… listen, I’m not… I don’t… Selina!!!”

“Okay, okay. I’ll just drop it here then.”

 

She said that but Jason saw her mutter “cute” when turning ahead to the direction of their home. He was so not want to step onto this subject again, because he definitely did not like Robin too soft hair, did not see his slim and light muscle limbs catching, and totally did not think that Robin smelled so good.

Nope… just nope!

 

 

  

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

“Stupid cat.”

Dick shoved the cookie into his mouth and hugged the pillow tightly. Bruce passed by and he couldn’t help but be curious.

“Something told me you’re not talking about Selina.”

Another cookie was angrily crushed.

“No, it’s not her.” Alfred would wince with the noise he made while eating, but he wasn’t here, and Dick needed to put his anger in somewhere.

“Dick…”

Crunch.

“Dick…”

Cruch!

“You…”

CRUCH!

 

Bruce gave up and reached over the tray for a cookie, then left quickly, already decided it would be the best to let him solve this on his own.

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Stupid bird!”

“Bad kitty!”

“Oho, you did not say that!”

 

They kicked and screamed at each other, moving around so fast even the dust in the air felt hurt when hitting their faces. Bruce and Selina stood in the corner aside from each other, waiting in patience for their kids to finish.

“They seem to put a lot in to this fight.” Selina chuckled with her finger under her chin, eyes looked on the moving boys as yet another table in the Cave got shoved down violently.

“It just sparing.” Bruce grumbled in his Batman voice, no one had any idea why he still did it in the Cave, surrounded by people who already knew his identity.

“They do not seem to think so.”

 

The couple continued to watch in silence as Robin and Stray fought and destroyed everything in their surrounding, grunt and laughter echoed around the Cave.

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

As for the easy nights, of course, Jason’s life had never been that good, because for one easy night to happen, three shitty ones must exist. This was one of those.

Jason thought it was nothing, go to the grocery she said, do not get into trouble on the way she said. Pft, like “trouble” wasn’t his secret middle name. Selina knew it better than anyone, yet she still said it like a habit.

 

Today was the day he learned that even his awesome punches and the speed he adopted from Catwoman couldn’t handle the seven drunk old man-robbing thugs like he had thought they could. And today was also the day that Jason learned that getting a knife in a shoulder hurt like a bitch.

His life was just too peachy, apparently.

 

“Getting out of moves, I see.” That voice, that stupid voice that annoyed Jason as much as it kept pulling his attention every single damn time he heard it, echoed down the alley from above. Like a shooting star, Robin fell down a thug’s shoulder, smashing his ugly face down the ground. His cape fluttered like a yellow flame.

He looked like an avenging angel from the Bible, sent down by the God to punish the evil and injustice.

Jason’s head must have hit somewhere because yes, he actually thought there was no better view than this.

 

Robin flung around like he got wings on his legs, gravity seemed to have no effect on his body as bodies hit the ground continually, showing that no, it wasn’t something wrong with the force of this Earth, it was just _this_ _boy_ that was too special.

If not for the flash of a dagger that caught Jason’s eyes, he would still be there, jaw slacked and out of breath for the graceful but violent jazz he was watching.

It was 5 against 1 now, all of them were triple the size of Robin’s slim body, and trickles of sweat rolled down his pale skin forehead showed that the hero obviously had had a handful of a night. Only when a groan came out of that pretty little mouth, Jason’s head snapped back to reality.

He moved out of instinct and pushed the pig that had the knife on Robin’s back with all he got, sending him to the wall, out on conscious, in his own surprise. Someone grabbed his wrist and it triggered something in Jason, sending out a big, loud growl like a wild animal from him.

The others thugs’ faces whitened as they saw their friend’s forearm snapped into pieces under the force of Jason’s knee. Blood sprung out as the broken bones broke the skin, wetted his gargoyle. The thug screamed like a butchered pig, and soon blacked out by the force of Jason’s kick in the head. The others ran away in the speed of light as they now realized they had thoroughly fucked with a wrong person.

 

Robin rested on the ground, back rested on a brick wall as he breathed out in heavy. That sight did something not so funny to Jason’s chest.

“Hey.” Jason got closer and kneeled down a knee next to him, his hand came up to push back his fallen lock out of those covered eyes because his mind was giving his stupid stupid heart control. “You’re going to be okay. Batman is near, right? He always is.”

Robin laughed breathlessly and God, did that sound give Jason heart a twist.

“It’s okay. I’m gonna be fine. Have taken worse, you know.”

Jason knew, of course he knew the fucking risks of being or being with the Bat. He got a living example sharing the same roof with him every night.

“Hey, don’t give me that look.”

 

What look? Jason wasn’t doing any look!

Okay, maybe seeing Robin got hurt did nasty things to him, and Jason was feeling quite shitty right now, and fuck, he got blood on his face. He was wearing a typical villain-like look now, and Robin was giving those eyes, and Jason could see it, right through the damn white lenses.

“At least I got to be your hero tonight.”

 

There was a almost silent thud behind him, and in no time, a dark shadow towered over his back, and Robin drew a small smile before shutting his eyes.

Normally, showing Batman his back openly like this always made his body ached for a fight or for a run, but tonight, tonight was different.

All of what his head could work on was what Robin had said, and how he was completely fucked from now on.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any request on or question on my recent works, or just simply want to make friend, click [here](https://moonfox281.tumblr.com/). Have a lovely day.


End file.
